User talk:Swk3000
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Flemeth's Grimoire page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 22:36, 2009 November 26 Attribute Cap Does anyone know if there's a point at which throwing points into an Attribute becomes worthless? For example, in Oblivion, the game techically capped your 8 Attributes and 21 skills at 100; however, there were methods for getting them up higher. The game countered this by capping the usefulness of them at 100 for certain things. Strength, for example, not only affected your Melee damage, but also determined how much you could carry. You could boost your Strength past 100 to carry more stuff, but as far as damage calculation went, a Strength stat of 125 would be treated as if it was 100. Is there any indication of a similar cutoff in Dragon Age? RE: Alistair's Family Hey, thanks for adding the info. Do you also happen know if it also changes how Alistair reacts to further quest options? That is, if he continues to disapprove of the senseless killing of innocents, or if he'd sit by and let you do it. - Ancestralmask 18:49, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Attack vs. Damage I've been trying to figure this out, but to no avail. How does increasing attack increase damage output? How would a weapon with +1 Damage compare to a weapon with +1 Attack, assuming they were the same base weapon and made of the same material?Swk3000 00:03, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Just bringing this up again. What's better: a weapon with a Damage-increasing enchantment, or one with an Attack-increasing enchantment?Swk3000 20:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't know if you're still looking for an answer since the question has been here a while, but IMO: at the beginning of the game, attack is probably better because missing means no damage at all. If you find yourself missing too much during combat, go for attack boni, after your attack is high enough (which it normally will be after some levelling up and increasing dex and/or str) go for bonus damage. You'd have to do some number crunching to find out more details about how high attack should be at which level and when to switch, but I'm not that good a mathematician (and also quite lazy... ). --M.harmless (talk) 12:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Page for extra Attribute/Talent points? I've been thinking. There are several points in the game where you get extra Attribute and Talent points (and possibly Skill Points, but I don't pay as much attention to that). Would there be any point to a page that details what events result in these points? It probably wouldn't be a big page, so it might not be worth it, but I've been curious about which quests give them specifically, and can't find any details. I therefore thought I'd throw this idea out there.Swk3000 (talk) 14:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :I think a page that sums up all opportunities to get extra attribute, spell/talent and skill points through items, quests and whatever other methods may exist would be quite useful. My approach to these things is, that if I'm looking for information and after searching thoroughly can not find it anywhere on the wiki, it is usually worth adding (unless I really think it is something so obscure that no one else could possibly be interested in it... ). :BTW, I think you'd get much more feedback if you posted such questions on the forums instead of your own talk page. I stumbled here more or less by accident (via the discussion on Max21's talk page about the item infoboxes). --M.harmless (talk) 12:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Social Site Picture Here's how I get to the portrait address: #Go to BioWare social site #Select Dragon Age: Origins from the My Games section on the sidebar. This should take you a list of your characters #Right click on your character of choice and click "View Image" #Copy that web address into the portrait url section of your character tag, and you should be good to go. 12:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. Well, the character is uploaded, but there's no picture for him, so I've deleted the character. Hopefully when it re-uploads, it has a picture. I'm not betting on it, though. Swk3000 (talk) 14:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The Spellward I just noticed your question on the talk page. Yes, I finally got around to testing how much gold you can acquire before the party camp for the first time. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC)